Our Forever Blue Hopes
by Victoria Nike
Summary: Saga and Kanon shared their time together on a warm and charming June 9th. This is a birthday gift for a Gemini twin! You rule!


**Our Forever Blue Hopes**

 _Author's note:_ This one-shot is a special birthday present for my dearest Gemini twin and friend who wears a golden mask. No matter all the challenges, you rule! Happy birthday!

My special thanks to Melissia for her friendship and to September's Child, too, for inspiring me with her charming fic "Tarde en Rodorio". I enjoyed the vignette of our gorgeous young Gemini twins. Thank you so much!

It was a warm scented night in Athens. Although the beginning of June, it seemed that Summer was almost there. The flowers were blossoming everywhere. Many cheerful tourists were walking in the narrow streets around Plaka in search of nice Greek food, music and fun. However, they needed to be careful of the buzzing and colourful motorcycles that were going up and down the Acropolis hill. The busy little restaurants and taverns were full of laughter and happy tunes of the carefree customers who made a toast with a glass of ouzo. The city was alive, indeed, this June 9th.

Up the hill, the Goddess of Wisdom's temple was dark and quiet as the huge marble statue of Athena was attentively watching towards the horizon. The fierce warriors and devoted servants of the goddess were on their business while the Sanctuary was ready for the night. The pale Moon was shining and bathing the whole place with her silvery rays. At the back of the main temple, two slender figures standing on the slope were facing the sea. Covered by the Moon's silver light they looked like a pair of young gods who were carelessly strolling among the humans. The wind softly caressed their silky blue manes as they bravely sat on the top of a rock.

\- Are you sure we aren't going to compete for the gold armour? – One of the boys asked.

With a charming smile, the other boy answered. – Of course! This morning, when I was cleaning the Pope's library I found a book about the mythical Gemini, Castor and Pollux. They lived and fought together until their end. They shared everything! When they died, they didn't go to the Underworld because the almighty Zeus brought them up in the stars. Now, they are up there! – He eagerly said as his finger pointed up in the skies.

The other boy chuckled and added. – Oh, Saga! You just read a book and think that all those old stories are true!

Frowning, he replied. – I'm sure of it! Castor and Pollux were brave warriors and fought together in bloody wars! They cared for each other as we do, Kanon! They never give up being together in life and death!

A wide grin was in the younger twin's face. – So we're the reincarnation of those fellows! 

\- Why not? We're strong and brave as demigods! – Saga retorted. – You're making progress, Kanon. Your fighting skills are impressive!

\- Not as great as yours! – The boy replied. In fact, the younger twin had worked hard to master some of the special Gemini attacks and he needed a lot of perseverance to succeed. – You're an outstanding warrior, indeed!

Saga was flattered so he cast down his eyes as his soft cheeks showed a slight blush. – We both are great warriors, Kanon. We're together since our very beginning and that's not going to change.

Kanon watched his brother with sympathy. Saga was a wonderful brother, fierce and powerful but with a tender loving heart. It was easy for him to endure his life in this doomed Sanctuary because his older twin was at his side. However, he distrusted that old man who wore a mask. Something wasn't clear about their destiny. Moreover, that Pope seemed to be hiding a big piece of information about them. Each time he looked at those empty sockets of Shion's mask, he felt a pang of anger and distress. However, the night was scented and warm so he didn't want to spoil it with his worries or doubts. Besides, he was sure that Saga was straightforward and honest: he would never let him down and they would be together forever as the true twins they were. So he added. – We would become part of Athena's best warriors!

Saga smiled. – Of course, we'll be the very best ones. We'll dedicate our lives to serve our beloved goddess!

With a grin, Kanon added. – Yes! We'll be invincible! Nothing would harm us! We'll defeat everyone and conquer everything!

Suddenly, Saga became serious. – We would face many challenges and should endure many pains to defend this world. One day, we should sacrifice ourselves for Athena.

Kanon stared at his older brother and eagerly said. – Of course! We'll die for her destroying all her enemies! I wish I could kill the most powerful enemies until my last breath!

\- Tell me more about that epic fight! – Saga said. – I'm sure you'll kick many asses before surrender!

Standing up, Kanon exclaimed as he performed his part. – I would like to face the most terrible enemy! What about one of Hades' specter …?

\- A judge of the Underworld, maybe? – Saga helped. – They are the most powerful among Hades' troops.

\- Great! I would attack him with all my special techniques! I'll punch him! Then, he'll die before me like a miserable dog!

Saga widely smiled and added. – You'll kill him before he can hit our Sanctuary! 

With pride, Kanon said. – That folk would be so shocked that he'd not believe it! I'll be Kanon the Judge of the Underworld's slayer! What about you, Saga?

The older twin closed his eyes for a moment before replying. – Actually, there's no match for me … even among the Gold Saints! I'm a powerful warrior! So I would kill all my enemies before I can be defeated! I'm sure that only a god or goddess can defeat me!

\- Cool! So we're invincible! We'll be the best warriors and rule the world with justice! – Kanon stated. – We Gemini rule!

They smiled and continued their daydreaming. The twins were cheering and shouting when they heard a voice. – Boys, it's time to go to bed! You should go back to your room or the guards will inform Pope Shion.

Both of them grinned. The dutiful Aiolos was always there to bring them out of the realm of dreams and hopes.

\- Okay, Aiolos! – Saga replied. – We're going now.

Giggling, the twins went down the slope. They were eager to fight for their goddess and realized that there was a wonderful path in front of them. A path of success and power that they would like to share. But their fate was sealed before their birth. So the blushing Moon just witnessed their promises to serve Goddess Athena and their hopes of being outstanding warriors. They didn't know that their ends would be the ones they dreamed of.


End file.
